Reviving the Prism Sparkle Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live After Story
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This takes 20 years after Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Also, the girls I've made up are going by their mothers' maiden names.
1. Intro

Name: Amou Reina

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Silvery hair, purple eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Himuro Hijiri[father], Amou June[mother, deceased], unnamed grandmother[deceased].

Fashion element: Star

Outfit Top: Earth Magic Layered Check Cami

Bottoms: Frill Lace Show Pants

Shoes: Ribbon Socks & Black Pumps

Hairstyle: Gentle Feminine Hair

Name: Fukuhara Akatsuki

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Orange hair, Blue eyes, slightly tan, thin.

Relations: Fukuhara Ann[mother], Nishina Kazuki[father], grandparents, great-grandmother[deceased].

Fashion element: Pop

Outfit Top: Neon Border T-shirt

Bottoms: Blue Check Frill Skirt

Shoes: Tricolor Ribbon Sneakers

Accessories: Glittering Pinky Necklace

Hairstyle: Big Twin Dumpling Ribbon

Name: Suzuno Isoko

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Light purple hair, yellow eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Suzuno Ito[mother], Mihama Koji[father], Mihama Kai[infant brother].

Fashion element: Cool

Outfit Top Scarf Patterned Cut-And-Sew

Bottoms: Slender Stripe Glade Pants

Shoes: Line Monotone Sandals

Hairstyle: Naturist Soft Neckline Hair

Name: Ayase Nagisa

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Pink hair, blue eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Ayase Naru[mother], unnamed father, grandparents.

Fashion element: Lovely

Outfit Top: Clover Pastel Knit Shirt

Bottoms: Flower Pattern Show Pants

Shoes: Dot Socks & Scarlett Pumps

Accessories: Triple Heart Necklace

Hairstyle: Braided Maiden Hair

Name: Renjoji Botan

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Red hair, green eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Renjoji Bell[mother], Hayami Hiro[father],Hayami Aya[sister].

Fashion element: Sexy

Outfit Top: Classic Rose Cami

Bottoms: Gold Chain Jewelry Miniskirt

Shoes: Vivid Flower Golden Sandals

Accessories: Attached Collar Motif Necklace

Hairstyle: Silhouette Wave Hair

Name: Takanashi Oka

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Takanashi Otoha[mother], unnamed father[deceased], grandparents, great-grandmother[deceased],great-grandfather[deceased].

Fashion element: Feminine

Outfit: Cotton Lace One Piece

Shoes: Wine Red Ribbon Pumps

Accessories: Crescent Moon Necklace

Hairstyle: Wave Bun Scrunchy Hair

Name: Morizono Wakako

Age: 14

Birthdate: April 18

Looks: Green hair, green eyes, pale, thin.

Relations: Morizono Wakana[mother], unnamed father, Morizono Neko[sister], grandparents.

Fashion element: Ethnic

Outfit Top: Gradient Dyed One-Piece

Shoes: High-Laced Flower Sandals

Hairstyle: Twin Flower Ponytail

Fact: The girls were all born on the same night that the Skater Constellation was in the sky. It was believed any girl born on the night of the Skater Constellation's appearance would be blessed with the talents of a Prism Star. This would later lead the girls to follow in their mothers' footsteps and like them, rescue the Prism Sparkle.


	2. nth color

My Pov

It was the start of a new year and I was excited. My six friends, Ayase Nagisa, Renjoji Botan, Fukuhara Akatsuki, Morizono Wakako, Suzuno Isoko, Takanashi Oka and me, Amou Reina, had all made it into the Prism Club. I had wanted to be one ever since my father told me how my mother was the first to perform 4 consecutive jumps and 7 jumps 3 years later. No one has since jumped more than 3. I wanted to be the one to break that barrier again. My poor mother died 4 years ago when I was doctor had said it was a heart failure, but she was 33 when she died. We were all practicing. I jumped as high as I could go, but nothing. School let out for the day and I went some shopping centers to see if I could buy any new clothes. My father had become the supervisor of Edel Rose before I was born, so we were pretty wealthy. I was walking along when I accidently bumped into someone.

Me: "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up and it was Norizuki Kō, the chairman of the Prism Association. He took over after my father quit.

Norizuki: "It's alright. You're Himuro-san's daughter aren't you?" I nodded. "Iam glad tofinally meet you. How is your father? I know he has been the same since your mother passed away..." I looked down slightly.

Me: "He's been doing alright."

Norizuki: "Good. If you don't mind my asking, but would you consider performing a Prism Stone at Dear Crown tomorrow?" Huh?! This was sudden. I panicked and answered 'yes.' He smiled and told me to come at 9:00. I nervously waved. I needed to do this though.I wanted to make my father smile again. I needed to make my mother smile in heaven. I was going to do this.

* * *

No one's Pov

Unbeknownst to the budding Prism Star,a white, multi-colored heart covered egg was watching her carefully. This egg contained the partner that would introduce her to a whole new world.

Voice: "Starn...Starn..."

* * *

My Pov

Well, today was the day I was going stain my mother's name. I hadn't performed a single jump. But I had to try, for my father, who was coming thanks to Wakako opening her mouth. Her and the others told their parents and they were coming to see me perform. I couldn't be nervous. I had to do this. I decided to use my mother's song: nth color. I stepped into the Prism Space and was greeted by a woman.

Woman: "Welcome to the world of Prism Shows. May I have your Prism Stone?" I one thing I forget.

Me: "I don't have any!" She just smiled.

Woman: "Don't worry. This little one can help you with that." A white egg hopped up to me and hatched. Out popped a little white penguin with a yellow star on its head. "This is the PairFriend Starn."

Starn: "Starn!" She turnedinto a white Prism Stone that had a ribbon on top.

Woman: "That is the Star Charm contains the Seventh Coord Star Dress Set." I looked inside. The outfit was so cute. I handed it to her and I became dressed in the Star Seventh Coord Dress and the Star Seventh Coord Shoes. I was ready. I exited out of the Prism Door and stood in front of the crowd.

* * *

Naru's Pov

That outfit...It was the Star Seventh Coord! It didn't surprise me that June-san's daughter had it, but how? She began to dance and then sing.

Reina: _"Yes, this is the story you've heard of  
Woven by a rainbow long ago far away  
Close your eyes, listen well_

_And stay on this road to the sunrise  
The joy of breaking through sadness  
Truly is a miracle_

_Don't let your heart falter  
And one day you will know what you must do  
Love with all your heart, tomorrow is sure to come_

_Setting everything in a boat  
And let my sea embrace your dream  
Let it wash on your shore  
Anything one"_

Then the Charm Stone on her dress pop off and became Starn.

Starn: "Starn. Starn!" She flew off a little turned into a baton that zoomed around Reina-chan. She jumped and caught it.

Reina: "Prism Live!" The stage became illuminated and Prism Live appeared on the screen behind her. A orchestra of instruments played as she started her chain. "Star Splash!" I half expected her to use Angel Kiss, but instead- "Number 2: Stardust Shower Perfect!" That was one of Rinne-chan's jumps. "Number 3: Magical Macchiato!" She was going for 4! When she did, Rinne-chan's wings appeared on her back. Number 4: "Spread your wings! Rainbow Tail!" Rainbow peacock feathers floated the air as everyone, except me, Ann-chan, Ito-chan, Otoha-chan, Wakana-chan, Bell-chan and Himuro-san. We were all dumbfounded.

* * *

Hijiri's Pov

It was as if June and Ibara Rinne were both on the stage. I saw my daughter in the center of the center, shining like a star. She went back stage and walked up to me.

Reina: "Papa, I know you said never to perform a Prism Show, but I had to. Ever since Mama died, you never smiled, laughed or looked at me. It hurt me to see that way. I thought if you saw me perform, your smile would come back and we could be like we were before."

Me: "Reina-chan. I'm sorry. I was so sad after your mother died, I just lost touch with who I was. I'm sure she's looking down from heaven right now and smiling." Her eyes lit up.

Reina: "Do you really think so?"

Me: "Yes. I'm spry for forbidding you from participating in Prism Shows. If you want to become a Prism Star, you can."

Reina: "Really?!" She hugged me. "Thank you Papa! I promise, I'll keep my grades up and practice so I can be just like Mama." I placed an arm around her and my free hand on her head.

Me: "You just be the best you can be." We walked to the car and drove home. When we got home, Reina told the framed photo of June what happened and then said goodnight. I looked at the photo. "June, you'd be so proud of her. She'll be the next Prism Queen." I went to my room and fell asleep.


End file.
